Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Roxas searches for a purpose of his existence and what would happen if he gained the power to revive the organization. He will transcend time and rewrite history and fix the mistakes of the organization.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter one Awakening

After the Organization was destroyed by Sora and Riku there was no trace of them left. When Nobodies are destroyed they cease to exist, however when number XIII appeared before Sora, everything changed. Even though Nobodies are not supposed to exist, Roxas didn't care.

Some how he was still alive and he was going to do everything in his power to fix the mistakes the Organization made. Roxas found himself in The World that Never Was, he found himself in his old seat.

"I need allies, but only a few, the one's I can completely trust," I said to myself.

"I know the two I should bring back, Larxene number XII, The Savage Nymph."

As I spoke her name she appeared just has she was when she was killed. At first she was unconscious, but after a few moments she awoke disoriented.

"Where am I, I thought I was killed by Sora and where is the rest of the Organization," she shook her head as if in a fog.

"The rest of the Organization has been killed, I am going to seek Revenge on Sora and I have chosen you to help me," I explained to her.

I have also chosen one other to join me, as I remember he was a close comrade and friend."

I raised his right hand as the darkness shot out and gave birth to a new life . That is when I spoke his name. "Number XI The Graceful Assassin."

He appeared just as he was before he was killed. "Marluxia, is that really you?" Larxene asked in disbelief.

"How did I get here and where are the others,are they gone," he was in a daze just like Larxene.

"It's just me and Roxas, the others are gone," she explained to him.

"So Roxas, what is it that you want, since you have found a way to do the impossible, what do you want in return?" He asked me what I wanted, what did I want?

"I want revenge on Sora and I have chosen you two to help me," that's right, I want revenge.

"I will use the last of my power to take us back to the beginning and start our plan from there." We will prevail this time.

"You can leave if you want to, its up to you," I didn't expect then to leave but you never know.

"No, Sora has to pay, I'll do it," I didn't think she would pass up revenge.

"Yes, I will join you and defeat Sora," Marluxia too, I knew I could count on them.

This is my first story so please review, your reviews are greatly appreciated.  



	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter two Nobodies

While Marluxia and Larxene went over the plan, I sat thinking to myself, did I really make the right choice, can I pull this off.

Despite the doubts I had, I would just have to wait until the right time. At these meetings, I often found myself dozing off, most of the time the others didn't notice.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Marluxia asked me sounding concerned.

"No I'm fine, it just requires a lot of energy to do do what I've been doing," I explained sounding exhausted.

"I have been working on creating a new breed of Nobody, one that can speak to their master telepathically. Superior fighting skills and can regenerate if needed." I explained to the two of them.

"For Marluxia, I have created the Rose Reaper."

The creature appeared before Marluxia at the sound of its name, the Nobody wore a mask with the picture of a rose on it. It had rose thorns for arms and wielded a scythe and wore the cloak of a reaper.

"For Larxene I have created the Oblivion Nymph."

The creature appeared before Larxene are the sound of its name, it wielded razor sharp knives, was lighting fast and had emerald green eyes.

"With these new Nobodies, you will be better equipped for the dangers ahead."

"They are yours to use in anyway you see fit, if you are in danger you only need to snap your fingers and they will come." I think things will be better this time.

"Are own personal Nobodies, things will be very interesting." Marluxia said with a gleam in his eyes.

Larxene was lost in thought about how her Nobody resembled her a little.

"Did you design them to resemble us in a way on purpose?" She observed her Nobody with interest.

No, I based their form on your personalities, so they might resemble you in a way." They take their own form, it was interesting.

"We should wait a little longer before we begin with the plan, that will give you time to adjust to your new Nobodies," I suggested.

After the meeting I left and went to see the current state of Kingdom Hearts. There was almost nothing left, it was a crater of its former existence.

Sorry for the shortness, but please review and keep reading and special thanks to Night Owl 904 for reading and the awesome review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts All OCs are owned by me

Chapter three Time

"Kingdom Hearts, will you grant me your power, it's the only way to fix everything "

Kingdom Hearts started to glow, brighter than they have ever witnessed, Kingdom Hearts dimmed once more and Roxas could feel the power surging through him.

Afterwards Roxas left and went to his room to get some sleep, as soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep. After strange dreams and past memories, he woke up, Nobodies didn't need much sleep, but Roxas slept longer than he intended.

Roxas went to the Hall of Empty Melodies to speak to the Samurai before he left, "Your in charge and if Sora comes, do what you deem necessary " he said to them.

I guess it's almost time, I should go get the others, he said to himself. He was the first to arrive in the Room Where Nothing Gathers and appeared in his seat and as the darkness slowly dissipated he materialized in his seat.

It wasn't long before Marluxia and Larxene appeared in their seats as well. "I think I have enough power to transcend time and rewrite history " he said to the two of them.

He summoned the power of darkness, it surged through his right hand and shot out from his fingertips.

Then he summoned the power of light, it surged through his left arm and shot out from his fingertips.

The darkness and light swirled around until they created a Dark Corridor. "Unlike normal one's this one will take us to that faithful day" Roxas explained.

Roxas, Marluxia and Larxene entered through the swirling darkness and emerged into Betwix and Between. Then from there they arrived in Twilight Town, except now it was before the time Xenmas recruited the three of them.

"So Roxas, are we really in the time before we joined the Organization? "Marluxia asked.

"We will find out soon" Roxas replied.

"We need to make sure we arrive at the mansion before Xenmas"

They walked through the woods until they reached the locked gate at the mansion, so they waited.

Then Xenmas appeared before the three of them and said "Three Nobodies, hmm, this is interesting" he said to himself "What are your names" Xenmas asked.

"Im Roxas and this is Marluxia and Larxene" Roxas replied.

"We were overrun by Heartless and our home destroyed and then we ended up here and we don't know how or why " Roxas explained.

"Interesting " Xenmas said his amber eyes gleaming.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and I will keep posting daily if possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter four Discovery

"If your home was overrun by Heartless, then that can only mean one thing. You have become Nobodies and there is no other place left for you," Xemnas explained.

"What does that mean," I asked feigning ignorance.

"When a person with a strong heart loses their heart, sometimes a shell is left behind. That is who we are, empty could use people like you, in fact with your help we can restore Kingdom Hearts which will grant us hearts of our own." He explained everything to us.

"So will you join us and help us complete Kingdom Hearts?" He asked the three of us.

I looked at Larxene and then at Marluxia and said, "If what you say is true, than we would like to help in anyway possible."

"Excellent, then follow me and I will take you to our base of operations," he said as he opened a Dark Corridor.

So the three of us followed Xenmas through the swirling darkness and when we emerged from the darkness we arrived in The Castle That Never Was.

The three of them found themselves in The Room Where Nothing Gathers, high above them were tall chairs with multiple hooded figures sitting in the chairs.

Xenmas addressed the group, "Let us all welcome are new comrades to wear the coat," he said his voice booming.

"Marluxia will be number XI, Larxene number XII and Roxas will be number XIII Xemnas announced our new ranks.

Then the rest of the members disappeared and Xemnas said, "You are now members of the organization, we will conduct any further meetings here. You can see Saix in the Grey area for details on your missions and if you have any questions you have don't hesitate to ask."

"One other thing, I'm sure you have noticed but, the strange creatures know as Heartless, when felled by your weapons capture hearts. Then their hearts will be unified with Kingdom Hearts and when enough hearts are gathered its power will grant us hearts of our own," Xemnas said sounding excited.

Thanks for reading, things should get interesting and please review and keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter five Missions

Marluxia POV

The three Nobodies went to bed to prepare for the next day and the many after that.

I was the first to arrive in the Grey area and already seeing Saix I walked up to him to get my mission.

"Marluxia, today you will be paired with Lexaeus, a Mega Shadow has surfaced in Twilight Town," Saix said to me.

Lexaeus and myself left through the Dark Corridor and emerged into Twilight Town. Before we could react we were surrounded by Shadows.

"Its time," I said and my Nobody plunged it's arms into the ground and vines erupted from the ground and strangled every Shadow there.

Then a Mega Shadow appeared and before it could blink I had already sliced through it and it vanished.

"There are more coming," Lexaeus said and three more appeared and they soon multiplied until there was a dozen of them.

Lexaeus summoned his axe sword and sent them flying while I spun my scythe effortlessly as the wicked blade killed the rest of them.

"So I suppose we report to Saix that the Mega Shadow population has been reduced to the minimum," I snapped my fingers and a Dark Corridor opened.

POV Larxene

By the time I got to the Grey area Marluxia was gone, so I walked up to Saix to accept my mission.

"Larxene you will be paired with Demyx today for a reconnaissance mission," Saix wasn't pleased, "I'm sure Demyx would love to show you the ropes," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who, me, you got the wrong guy," he was freaking out, the mere thought of work scared him.

I leaned towards Demyx and whispered into his ear "I know a real easy way to finish the mission and then you can have the rest of the day off."

"S-Sure, I'll do it, I'll lead the way," he said sounding confident.

"I don't know what you said to him, but it's about time he does some work around here," Saix said to me looking shocked.

The two of us arrived in Twilight Town for our mission and reconnaissance to do.

"Were you serious about the mission," he asked me

"Of course I was, you don't doubt me do you," I asked sounding hurt.

"N- No neve," he replied quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha, besides you can have your Nobodies help, they gather information faster than the two of us together." I taught him the secret to blowing through these missions.

As I said this my Nobody appeared and reported her search of the area.

"Why didn't I think of that," he said sounding impressed.

"Just make sure you act like your in charge or your Nobodies will lose faith in you," that would be terrible if that ever happened.

Roxas POV

I was the last to arrive, Larxene and Marluxia had already left for their missions, so I walked up to Saix to accept my mission.

"Roxas, Lord Xemnas is very interested in your ability to capture hearts, but to wield two Keyblades at once. So Lord Xemnas has requested that he be the one to accompany you on your mission," Saix explained.

Xemnas walked into the Grey area and asked Saix, "Is there any information on the mission."

"Yes Superior, we have pinpointed it's location to the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. It appears to be a Zip Slasher, so please use caution," He snapped his fingers and the image of a Zip Slasher appeared.

The two of us walked through the Dark Corridor and emerged into the forest in Twilight Town. We walked through and emerged to see the locked gate at the mansion .The heartless spotted us and charged towards Xemnas, however with my fast reflexes I blocked the attack with my dual keyblades.

Xemnas jumped over me and summoned Ethereal blades from the palms of his hands and the blades sliced through its body and the Heartless blew up and a grey heart rose into the sky. Before it disappeared, I raised my Keyblades and a light and dark aura shot out and captured the heart.

"Excellent Roxas, your skill is amazing," Xemnas was impressed with my skill.

"All of us can use that power, it has been infused into their weapons to capture hearts," I explained to him.

"Interesting," he said his amber eyes gleaming.

Thanks for reading and please review and one more thing if you can think of anything please leave it in your review or message me. Full credit will be given no matter the idea thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to me

Chapter six Traitors

A month later

After a month in the Organization, a key part of the plan would be revealed. They were meeting at the Twilight Town Clock Tower debating on the next move. It wouldn't be long before they were suspected, that would be the start.

"It looks like it's almost time," I said to the others.

"Yes and this time we won't be beaten," Marluxia agreed.

"Roxas, what are you going to do about you know who?" Larxene was staring out at the sunset.

"I will reveal myself to him when the time comes, but by then he will have forgotten," the time will come soon.

"So I'm assuming we move to the next one?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah go ahead without us, we have some things to take care of." This shouldn't take long.

Marluxia nodded and snapped his fingers and a Dark Corridor opened up and then he disappeared through the darkness.

"I promise it won't end up like last time, he will pay," I promise, for all the Nobodies who had to suffer.

Before Larxene could reply, Xigbar cut in, "I hope you two aren't trying to betray the Organization," he said while laughing.

"It's none of your business and last time I checked we report to number one, not number two," Larxene showed no mercy, she didn't like Xigbar.

"Besides, we have more important things to do than sit here and entertain you, come on Roxas lets go." Before Xigbar could react, Larxene grabbed my hand and the two of us jumped off and disappeared through darkness. We emerged at the beach safe and sound.

"That meddlesome Xigbar, he needs to keep his nose out of our business," Larxene was furious.

Xemnas POV

Xigbar appeared in his seat in the Room Where Nothing Gathers and reported to the Superior.

"I highly doubt that they are traitors, but I will send them anyway. If they die, then they were traitors, but if they live then they are not," I highly doubt that they are traitors, but just in case.

"As a bonus they might even be able to get rid of the keyblade wielder, we will have to wait and see," that would be one less problem for me to deal with.

Roxas POV

Marluxia appeared to before the two of us at the beach and told them the news.

"Perfect, who are the others," I asked.

"Zexion, Lexaeus, Axel and Vexen as well as us," Marluxia had way's of getting hidden information.

"Since Vexen has the highest rank he will be lord of Castle Oblivion, things are going to be interesting," very interesting indeed, it's almost time.

"I know this sounds silly, but have you ever heard the legend of the Star shaped fruit?" I asked.

"No, what is so special about it?" Larxene was curious, I forgot they were not familiar with the fruit.

"They say those who share the fruit, their destinies become intertwined forever," I explained. "I know its silly, but we're Nobodies, we've been cursed by Fate and can trust no one," it was true, as sad as it sounded it was true.

"We understand," to hear that from Larxene of all people.

She threw a dagger and the fruit dropped and her Nobody caught it and so the four of them shared the fruit, linking their destinies forever.

I would like to give credit to Night Owl 904, I read her whole series Memories and I was stuck until I read that chapter about the Star shaped fruit. Thanks and review and keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to me

Chapter seven Castle Oblivion

The six of us waited in the Grey area for Axel for some reason he was late, which wasn't uncommon.

"Why is it that any time something important happens Axel has to take his sweet time. You expect this kind of thing from Demyx not Axel." Vexen complained.

Axel POV

"Eliminate the traitors, do whatever it takes," a figure said to Axel.

"Don't worry I got it memorized," Axel replied with his famous phrase.

"That's what I'm afraid of, don't get involved... Lea," the figure replied.

Roxas POV

About five minutes later listening to Vexen and his ranting, Axel finally decided to show up.

"It's about time, what took so long?" Vexen asked sounding exasperated.

"Just stuff, that's all," Axel replied.

"It doesn't matter, let's go," Vexen said while opening a Dark Corridor and every one went through one after the other and emerged into Castle Oblivion.

The members dispersed, leaving myself, Marluxia and Larxene at the entrance of the castle.

Marluxia left to lure Sora into the castle and use him to counter Vexen and the other traitors.

Sora POV

Sora, Donald and Goofy were chasing Pluto who had a letter from the King, eventually they stopped to rest.

Sora was sleeping when he suddenly woke up to a tiny voice calling him. He stood up and walked towards the voice that was calling him.

"To find is to lose and to lose is to find," the figure said to him.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

The figure disappeared and when Sora turned around there was only one path left to take.

The trio followed the path until they reached a castle, they opened the doors and went inside.

Then the figure appeared to the trio again, "Are you a Heartless, Thunder," Donald shouted, but the spell wouldn't work, "Fire, Blizzard," the spells still wouldn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" Donald asked in disbeleif.

"Every spell, ability and summon you ever learned you have forgotten," the figure explained.

"To lose is to find and to find is to lose, such is the way of Castle Oblivion," the figures words perplexed the trio.

"If you want to see the truth behind my words, then take this card, it is crafted from the fabric of your memories." The figure threw a card and Sora caught it, the card was interesting, it had a picture of Traverse Town on the card.

Special thanks to Night Owl 904 and Cecilia Heart for their support, your awesome guys. I would also like to give readers a chance to submit their own OCs in the reviews or Pm me and I will decide in a few days, full credit will be given, please keep writing and reviewing and don't forget to submit your own OC for a chance to see it in my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to me

Chapter eight Cards

Sora walked up to the door and held up the card and he was surrounded by glowing white images that looked similar to the one he was holding.

After a bright flash Sora appeared in Traverse Town alone and the figure appeared to Sora again. "Your friends are trapped in the cards, you need only call them and they will come to your aid," he explained.

The figure explained the various cards and how to use them, "A parting gift from someone close to you," the figure said to him while throwing him a deck of cards.

"Use them wisely and remember, the path through Castle Oblivion will change you forever," he warned.

Sora met all of the people from his memories even though they couldn't remember, they were just memories after all.

Then the bell rang three times and the ground started to shake as a giant Heartless fell from the sky in Heartless was in a heap on the ground, then the pieces jumped up and connected themselves forming the Guard Armor.

The creature swung it's heavy arms towards the trio, but then a hooded figure appeared in it's path and blocked the attack.

"Triple card attack, Overtaker." A figure appeared out of nowhere.

The figure summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion and struck the creature with multiple combos until the creature dropped a green card.

"Sora use this," The figure said while throwing him the card.

Sora caught the card and used it causing it to fall into pieces, "Triple combo Twin Blades."

Together the two of them destroyed the Guard Armor, the creature faded away and disappeared into nothing.

"This is for you, I hope it helps," the figure said while throwing him a card.

Sora caught the card and it had the picture of Guard Armor on it. "A parting gift from someone close."

The figure disappeared and Sora went through the next door where he met the first figure.

Then a different figure appeared, he had red spiky hair and tear drops under his eyes, "Quit hogging the hero," he said to the first figure.

The first one disappeared and the second one summoned his Chakmras and said, "Don't go dying on me."

Despite his Firewall and fireballs, Sora doused them with ice and eventually took him out.

"Tch," he threw a card and Sora caught it and the figure said,"Follow your heart."

Roxas POV

"Axel is going to ruin everything at this rate," Marluxia was not pleased with the recent events.

"He is not a threat as long as Vexen is alive," I replied.

"True," Larxene agreed.

"Larxene I need you to accompany Sora, this will cause Axel to shift attention to Vexen if he sees someone else with him," I said to her.

"My pleasure," she replied.

Do whatever you please, just stay loyal to him, that will give us an advantage," a much needed advantage.

"I got it," she waved her hand and disappeared through darkness.

"Don't worry Roxas, we will succeed with you leading," he said as he disappeared through darkness.

"I hope your right," I said to myself as I disappeared through darkness slowly until I was gone.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget to submit your OCs and see them in my stories courtesy of Walker of Nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to me

Chapter nine Loyalty

I appeared in the basement level to see how Riku was doing, he had sensed that he had awakened from slumber.

Riku was tearing through the Heartless one after another, no creature escaped his reach. He had finally made it to the end and faced the dragon.

Vexen POV

"Do it, if he sees her like this he will most likely destroy her and that will be one less problem to deal with," he said to somebody.

Sora POV

Sora walked up the stairs and arrived on floor two, then he saw a girl surrounded by Shadows. Before he could get to her the Heartless had already stolen her heart, but when her heart disappeared a new Nobody was born.

Vexen POV

"No, no, no, that wasn't supposed to happen!"

Sora POV

The girls green eyes glowed with power and she summoned a keyblade never before seen by anyone.

She summoned arrows of light that completely destroyed the Heartless until there were no more left.

"Sora, it's really you, I can't believe it. Oh no, I'm a Nobody, this isn't supposed to happen," the girl seemed distressed.

That's when Larxene showed up, sensing the new Nobody she got here as fast as she could. I appeared next to her.

"This is not good, this wasn't supposed to happen, this is Vexen and his meddlesome experiments," Larxene was not happy as was noted from the sparks flickering on her body.

What's a Nobody?" Sora obviously had no idea what we were talking about.

"Someone with a strong heart who loses that heart sometimes leaves behind a shell, a being without a heart," I explained.

"We have a major problem, Larxene stay with Sora and the new Nobody while I deal with Vexen."

I left leaving through darkness, Larxene looked at the new Nobody, she had green eyes, pale skin, medium brown hair in a sloppy ponytail on her shoulder and she appeared to be fifteen.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"It's Skye."

"Let's keep going, Larxene didn't want anyone else spying on us here.

"We don't have any more world cards left," Sora was right he was going to need those to get out of here.

"Wait, you mean these things," Skye said while giving them to Sora, "I stole them from that creepy scientist guy."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, creepy scientist guy, that is Vexen the Lord of Castle Oblivion. Let's get going before Vexen finds out what we have been doing," well at least she had a sense of humor.

The group walk up to the doors and as Sora chooses another card, they disappear into the light.

Marluxia POV

Roxas has more important things to deal with, so I took it upon himself to watch over Riku. He was currently fighting the dragon, the creature was going to eat him, until my scythe slashed the creatures snout. The dragon reared back in pain and Riku took this chance and sliced through the dragon and as the blade sliced through the creature screamed in pain and faded into nothing.

"Who are you?" He had no idea who I was.

"I'm Marluxia, one of the many hooded figures you will see in this castle, some are enemies," I explained to the confused boy.

"So which one are you?"

"I am a friend and since you haven't already killed me, I am going to tell you a little secret. If your looking for Sora he is on the upper floors, he will reach the top and when he does, he will have to defeat Vexen."

"Sora, he's here to?"

I opened a Dark Corridor and simply nodded. Through here to the next floor, Riku walked through and faced Ansem and after defeating him, he tempered the darkness in his heart.

"Darkness, why does it always haunt me?"

"Have you ever considered using darkness for good, instead of casting it away?" I asked, "you don't have to be afraid of the darkness, when it comes to protecting those most important to you why does it matter if you use darkness."

? POV

"Every one has their own agenda, I just hope things don't end up like last time I have to stay strong, for Master."

Thanks for reading and the OC that was submitted was Skye full credit to Night Owl 904 thanks for the OC I'm still accepting OCs and keep reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter ten Comrades

Roxas POV

"That Sora is something else, wouldn't you agree Roxas?" Axel asked.

"That depends, I'm not stupid, just because he beat you doesn't mean he is something else."

"He's right, Axel, are you getting soft?" Marluxia asked.

He disappeared through darkness ignoring the question, leaving Marluxia and myself alone.

"Now that Axel is something else," Marluxia said amused.

"Yeah he is, I just hope he does what he's told."

Sora POV

Sora and friends arrived in Wonderland, "Off with their heads," a voice shouted out and they were surrounded by a couple dozen Card Soldiers.

"My first day as a Nobody and this happens,"

"Couldn't stay out of trouble or did you just want to see me again?" a voice asked playfully.

A figure emerged from darkness and shot across the field like a lighting bullet, the Card Soldiers were out matched.

"Activate keyblade, hidden power awaken, release Armageddon," Skye started to glow and her keyblade transformed and she shot out pure darkness from her fingertips destroying one card after another.

Sora used the Guard Armor card to extend his attack range and started slicing through the Cards.

"Off with their heads," the voice shouted again.

"No thanks," Larxene replied.

Larxene POV

I snapped my fingers and my Nobody appeared, "Yes Mistress."

"I need you to create a distraction for me."

"Yes Mistress."

"Sora take my hand."

They all grabbed her hand and her Nobody created a flash of light and the others disappeared through darkness.

Oblivion Nymph POV

I have succeed for mistress, she thought to herself. She threw knives impaling multiple Cards, she kicked another one in the face and smashed the next one with her fist.

"What is that thing," the voice yelled out rudely.

Before she could reply another voice corrected the first one, "She is not a thing."

"Mistress?"

Sora POV

"Here, take this," Larxene said while throwing him the card.

"I'll take care of the Soldiers while you find the thief."

"Why are you helping us?" Sora asked.

"My own reasons, don't think to hard on it."

Larxene disappeared into darkness slowly until she was gone.

Larxene POV

I heard someone call my Nobody an it, "She is not a thing," I was not happy.

"Now."

The two of us together defeated whatever was left of the Cards.

We ran while we had the chance, leaving everything in a state of chaos.

Marluxia POV

I was staring into the crystal ball watching Riku advance to basement level two, I was intrigued by his progress.

Hopefully everything will go as planned, I have put my faith in you Lucky Number Thirteen lead us to victory.

Then somebody else appeared before me, "To what do I owe the pleasure number IV."

"Marluxia,what is Axel doing?"

"You mean besides not doing what he's told, he was here about five minutes ago saying something about how Sora was something else."

Vexen looked surprised, but simply nodded and left through darkness and disappeared leaving me alone once more.

Thanks for reading and I am still accepting OCs and please keep reviewing and reading


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter eleven Fighting

Sora POV

Sora and the others walked through Wonderland searching for the thief who had supposedly stolen the queens memory.

"Wait, I sense something strong in the Bizarre Room." Skye said to the others.

They all headed to the Bizarre Room and then they were surrounded by the Card Soldiers.

Then a shower of lightning appeared and destroyed the Card Soldiers.

"Sora watch out." Larxene shouted as she pushed Sora out of the way and was barely able to block the incoming attack.

"That's the thief." Skye said while pointing at the Heartless.

Skye summoned her keyblade and started firing arrows of light at the Trick Master, then Larxene and her Nobody assaulted the Heartless with lightning and Sora fired multiple Blizzard spells to douse the flames.

"Take this." Larxene said to Sora while throwing him a gimmick card.

Sora used the card and the table and chair rose allowing Donald and Goofy to join in the fight as well.

Larxene went into Limit Breaker mode and moved at extremely fast speeds, using her speed she was able to keep the creature confused while Sora destroyed the Heartless.

The Heartless faded into nothing and Larxene threw Sora another card as a reward. The Queen forgot everything, so Larxene snapped her fingers and everyone was enveloped in darkness and emerged at the exit.

"I think I'll stick around, things are going to be interesting, I just know it."

The group headed for the stairs and arrived at the third floor, but as soon as they did, Larxene snapped her fingers and both her and Skye disappeared through darkness.

Then a hooded figure appeared before Sora, "Well Sora, you made it farther then I thought you would, don't get cocky, you still have a long way to go. Just remember this, the farther you go up, the more you lose. Don't go dying, you are very important. The figure said while laughing and then he disappeared through darkness.

Larxene POV

"Sorry to do that to you, but I couldn't let Vexen see us, not now anyway. Once Sora gets halfway through the castle then we can make ourselves known."

Skye looked around the room and asked, "What is this room?"

Before Larxene could reply, Marluxia appeared in front of the two of them.

"I would have been here sooner, but I was in the lower levels watching over the other one."

"This is Marluxia, number eleven in the organization, also known as the Graceful Assassin."

"It is a pleasure meeting you." Skye nodded her head in response. "This is what we call the observation room, we use it to keep tabs on the visitors and I occasionally use it to spy on the traitors as well." Marluxia explained.

"How about I take care of Skye while you watch over Sora?" The pink haired Nobody asked

"Don't let Vexen get a hold of her or I'll kill you." She said while she disappeared into darkness.

"You have met Sora, but what about his other friend Riku?" Marluxia asked the young Nobody.

Sora and Riku make steady progress through Castle Oblivion, unaware of the many secrets hiding within it's walls.

Thanks for reading and please review and don't forget to submit your own OC 


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twelve World's

Sora POV

Larxene appeared before Sora and they continued on through the world's. They explored Olympus, battling a forgotten hero, The Lord of the underworld and made it to the fourth floor still in one piece.

Then Sora suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong." I asked waiting for something to jump out.

"It's nothing."

I took one look at him and could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't say anything and we headed for the fourth floor.

"What's next? Your memories are very interesting." I had to admit he had some pretty interesting memories.

He held up the card and we appeared in Mostro the whale.

"Just when I thought I had seen it all." I was puzzled to say the least. How do you end up in a whale?

They battled their way through Heartless, the Parasite Cage, more Heartless and even rescued Geppeto and his puppet son.

They finally found the exit, having to deal with Barrel Spiders and more Shadows, they reached the exit and Sora had only one card left.

"There was another girl on the islands with me and Riku." Sora said unexpectedly.

"What, just how many girls do you know?!" I was surprised. Maybe he had something others didn't.

Sora looked embarrassed and his face turned red, he wasn't able to remember her name though.

"She would always sit on the beach and draw Riku and me. Sometimes we would fight each other over who she would draw next." He rapped his head with his hand trying to remember her name.

Namine POV

"Sora, I'm sorry, please don't hate me." The girl broke out in tears and started crying.

Norahx POV

"I want you to go to Castle Oblivion and watch Vexen and eliminate him if he becomes a problem."

"Yes Superior." The figure disappeared, headed for Castle Oblivion.

I should probably find someone who knows more about how Vexen and his personality, maybe if I find him.

Sora POV

Sora and friends had just defeated Genie Jafar and Oogie Boogie eliminating two more freaks and advancing another two floors through the castle.

Then they were met by Axel on the sixth floor, just before the exit.

"Well, well, well, Larxene helping the Keyblade master are you, just who's side see you on?"

"Your one to talk, you haven't given us one reason to trust you." I retorted.

Axel didn't reply, instead he threw more cards at Sora and then said, "I'm a free agent, Got it memorized?"

"Axel, your going to get killed."

He ignored her and disappeared through darkness leaving them there.

They advanced through to the seventh floor and Sora fought against the Replica Riku, Sora won and the fake ran away and Sora went to the next world Hundred Acre Wood.

Thanks for reading and please review, special thanks for Cecilia Heart and full credit for her OC Norahx from Mission Impossible and if you happen to be reading this story then don't forget to check out Night Owl 904 and Cecilia Hearts stories they are awesome. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter thirteen Darkness

Marluxia POV

The two Nobodies were just about to leave, when Marluxia stopped and said "Your going to need this" he snapped his fingers and Skye was consumed by darkness.

When the darkness subsided, Skye was now wearing a Organization coat, with black gloves and black shoes, she looked like a organization member now.

"Now we can go, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Marluxia snapped his fingers and the two of them were enveloped in darkness and then they appeared in the lower levels.

Riku had just arrived on basement level two and he had no cards, "Take these," Marluxia said while throwing him the cards.

"If you want to see Sora again, then face your memories and when you run out of cards it means you are closer then you think" Skye said to him.

Riku stepped through the dip and arrived at Traverse Town, he faced the Guard Armor and used the power of darkness to destroy one part after another.

He fired multiple Dark Firagas at the Heartless and each one exploded causing the creature to fall to pieces and fade away into nothing.

We showed him the exit and when we passed through the door Vexen appeared, fortunately Marluxia and I were hiding are faces with our hoods.

Riku fired multiple Dark Firagas at Vexen, he blocked the attack with his shield, but the fire blew up. While Vexen was distracted, Riku used his Dark Firaga attack again, dealing direct damage to his cheast.

Vexen fled saying something about research data. Riku made it to Basement level three and fought against the Trick Master, he used Dark Firagas to blow up in it's face, causing it to kneel over.

Then he finished it up with Dark Aura, the Heartless faded into nothing and they continued on to the next exit.

They made it to Basement level four and Riku was deciding which card to choose next.

Sora POV

They had made it through only to find Replica Riku again, Sora fought against the Replica again and won.

The Replica ran away and Sora advanced to the eight floor and then he finally remembered her name.

I froze when I heard what he said, Vexen is really going that far this is not good, this is really bad.

Norahx POV

I need to find her, she should know everything there is to know about Vexen. The only person I can trust right now is her, I just hope she is still where I think she is.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing thanks guys. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter fourteen Memories

Sora POV

Sora went to Alantica and battled the Sea Witch and her eel henchman. After they were put in their place and the trident back where it belonged they left.

Sora fought against Replica Riku again, but it was no match for Sora and Replica Riku ran away again.

We made it to the ninth floor and Sora chose another card and they appeared in Neverland. They assisted Peter Pan in rescuing Wendy from Captain Hook. Larxene proved to be the better sword master.

After beating him they left for the exit where Replica Riku attempted to ambush Sora. Larxene blocked the attack and said, "Your just a toy, you don't deserve to protect Namine."

The Replica fled and disappeared from sight, so they walked to the stairs to the next floor.

Norahx POV

I found the room where they were keeping Namine confined, so they could mess with his memories.

I opened the doors and at first I didn't see anyone, but then I saw her sitting in a small white chair.

The walls were white, the floor was white, the doors were white and even the flowers were white.

This whole room was completely white and Namine was wearing white as well, this whole room was a reflection of her life.

"Your Namine, right?"

The girl looked up from drawing and said, "Yes."

"Good, the Superior sent me as soon as he heard what was happening. He sent me to kill Vexen if necessary and to liberate you from his grasp. You can stop messing with his memories now, you no longer have to listen to Vexen, I will protect you until he is gone."

"Thank you. I didn't want to do it, but Vexen said it is a direct order from the Superior and if I didn't do what he said. I don't even want to think about it." She started crying and I walked over to her and soothed her.

"Don't worry, Vexen was just lying to use you to his advantage, but I will make sure he pays for his crimes against you and everyone else. I promise. I'm sure, given time, everything will be alright again and things will go back to normal."

The two of them sat there awhile wondering what would happen next and why Vexen did what he did.

? POV

*Everything is going just as it should, wouldn't you agree, Master.*

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget there is still time to submit an OC 


	15. Chapter 15

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter fifteen Sadness

Larxene POV

"Only one card left, I'm impressed, you aren't that far from getting out of here."

This card took us to Hollow Bastion, where we met the Beast. Beat the dragon and the Heartless and helped him win Belles heart.

We got out of their alive and headed for the exit and who did we have to run into? Vexen, bad timing.

"So you finally show your true colors." He said coldly.

"Your one to talk, the only reason why we were sent here is so we would be destroyed." I replied coldly.

I rushed towards Vexen, striking at him with furious blows of rage and anger, emotions I technically couldn't feel.

He was barely able to block my attacks, my rage left me open, seeing this he tried to freeze me. However, Sora was able to block his attack and I countered his attack.

"If you want to see the truth behind your other existence, then take this card." The scientist said while throwing him the card and disappeared through darkness.

"Don't think to hard on it, no one knows what point Vexen tries to make, it's just his nature."

We walked up the stairs and arrived at the entrance of the eleventh floor, Sora held up the card and we were taken to Twilight Town.

We looked around the town until we reached the mansion, that is where we found Vexen waiting for us.

"Surely you must recognize this place." It is locked away on the other side of your heart, why don't I just tell you?"

(Shoot, he's going to ruin everything. What is that idiot doing? I have to stop him, it's now or never)

Before he could speak, I threw a knife that stabbed his hand and it hurt .

"Ahhhh, how dare you." The Chilly Academic sputtered in disbelief.

He was barely able to get the knife out of his hand and block my attack, he said one last thing before he left.

"I wouldn't waste too much time, Namine is in danger." You better rescue her." Vexen said to him while laughing and then he disappeared through darkness leaving them there.

"Namine is in danger?" Sora asked in disbelief.

So Sora ran ahead of us, but I was able to get to the door before it could close on me.

"You were going to run off without me?" I pretended to be annoyed.

"Why did you follow me?" The spiky haired brunette sounded annoyed.

"Well I can't leave you running around with Vexen on the loose." My eyes dancing mischievously.

Darkside appeared to ruin the moment, but I was so peed off that I smashed it to pieces without even looking.

We made it to the next floor but Vexen showed up again. He tried to destroy Sora, but I blocked his attack.

"Death to traitors." The old guy snarled.

This was it, I was going to die. Why now? Cursed fate. Before Vexen could kill me, a blur flew past and blocked the attack and then I could feel my wounds healing.

"Sora, you have to get away, now. Vexen has taken control of my body. I don't know how much time I have left."

Every word hurt my body more and more, "Larxene I'm not leaving you here to be destroyed," as he said that their weapons started to glow.

? POV

*Who is going to be the first to die I wonder? Either way I will benefit from either cause*

Thanks for reading and please review and if you have any questions about the OCs or the story don't hesitate to pm me 


	16. Chapter 16

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter sixteen Endure

"I won't be able to hold on much longer." The words bringing more pain as I spoke.

"You will soon be destroyed and I will take over the Organization." Vexen lifted his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Not...a...chance." I struggled to hang on to what little willpower I have left.

"If I die here, then im going to use the rest of my power to take you with me." I said painfully.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were charging their weapons with light and were able to dispel his control over me.

With the restraining power gone I was able to move again. I slashed at him with what little rage I had left. I was able to injure him, but he disappeared through darkness before I could finish the job.

I remember falling down and then everything went black all of the sudden.

Marluxia POV

We followed Riku to Alantica, where he faced the Sea Witch and defeated her. She was no match for Riku.

He headed to the next floor and arrived on basement level five and chose his last card. Which took him to Neverland.

He proved to be the better swords master. He easily defeated Captain Hook with his darkness.

He headed for the exit and he had no more cards and we didn't have any to give to him either.

Larxene POV

I woke up to see Sora looking at me concerned, while Donald was healing my injuries. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't work.

"Tch, well this is great. Vexen is still on the loose and I can't do anything about it." I said frustrated.

Then I got an idea, "Wait, I know what we can do. You go on ahead to the thirteenth floor, while I get the last card." I snapped my fingers and disappeared through darkness, but not before Sora and his friends grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" We all ended up disappearing through darkness.

"We can't just let you go by yourself, friends have to stick together." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Do you know who I am? I'm a Nobody. It means that I lack a heart, I can't feel emotion. I'm not even allowed to exist, but you still consider me a friend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, it doesn't matter if you have a heart or not. You've helped us plenty of times." Funny, if I had a heart I might have felt happiness.

Norahx POV

Sora has s almost reached the top and when he does it will all be over.

"Let's go Namine, before any of his henchman get here." I told Namine.

I took her hand and headed for the exit, but Axel appeared and blocked my way.

"Where do you think your going?" The pyro asked.

"Get out of my way. I won't hesitate to destroy you, Superiors orders." I said to him ready to kill him if he didn't back down.

"That came straight from Lord Xenmas himself?" He questioned.

Then Roxas appeared and said, "You heard what she said, that's a direct order from Superior. I will personally destroy you myself if you go against his orders. Don't you have someone else you need to destroy?"

"Tch," Axel disappeared through darkness ignoring Roxas.

"I'm sorry about Axel. I knew Superior was going to send someone to clean up the mess and rescue Namine." The spiky haired blonde apologized nonchalantly.

"I would help you, but I have been given my own dirty work. The kind where you don't ask questions. Anyway I can at least show you out." Roxas opened a Dark Corridor for us and we walked through taking us to the pod chamber.

"We should be safe here. No one can hurt hurt or use you anymore." I told her.

? POV

*Do you truly believe you are safe, how can you be so certain that nothing can hurt you*

"Who are you and what do you want?" The girl asked me.

*I want your help. I was trapped in here and I have been waiting for someone to free me*

"Why should I help you?" The girl asked me.

*You want to fix the memories that were tampered with don't you? Free me and I will make it possible to fix his memories*

Hopefully they will free me, they don't have a choice. If they don't free me, Sora will be in his current state forever.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and I know your all wondering who ? is but I can't tell just yet and thanks again for reading 


	17. Chapter 17

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter seventeen white

Larxene POV

I dug around the shelves until I found finally found it, "Here it is, the last card. You have to be careful, these memories are not yours," I explained. "This card was crafted as a last resort. So don't think to hard on the things you might see."

I snapped my fingers and everyone disappeared through darkness and emerged at the thirteenth floor.

"This is it the final card, are you ready for this?" I asked.

Sora simply nodded and we headed towards the door and a bright light consumed us all and we appeared in Castle Oblivion.

Multiple Neoshadows surrounded all of us. I summoned my Knives and started slicing through the creatures.

Sora, Donald and Goofy started to glow as they unleashed the Trinity Limit attack to destroy the rest of the Heartless.

With the Heartless exterminated we continued on and that is when I noticed that everything here was white.

The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, the vases were white and everything else was white.

There wasn't much here, so we moved on, until finally we found the door. This is it. We walked through and emerged into a large room that was completely white, with doors on the other side of the room.

Then Vexen showed up, he summoned his Shield. Ready to fight to the end, but then a blur flew past us and grazed his right arm, causing his shield to disappear.

He fell to his knees and was barely able to stay conscious. There standing before us was Replica Riku.

"I know that I'm fake, but I just wanted to find a purpose to my existence. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused you." He said while apologizing.

"Fools, you can not hope to defeat me. You will all perish." Vexen said while opening the doors and disappearing behind them.

Roxas POV

I was watching my targets closely, why do I have to clean up? Maybe this is a test of my loyalty.

Then a Dark Corridor opened up and a hooded figure appeared. I assumed it was Marluxia, but it was someone else.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Roxas, sir, reporting for duty, sir!" The figure seemed to be hyper. interesting, I don't remember her.

"What is your rank?"

"I just joined and have heard of the legendary dual master. I would like to serve your cause, sir!"

"What is your name?"

"Alica Yuki, sir!"

"You don't have to keep calling me sir. Anyway are you prepared to kill off one of your own comrades?"

"Yay, physical violence."

I'm not even sure she cares what I tell her to do, oh well.

"Okay, what are your skills and weapon of choice?"

She raised her hand and a long black katana materialized in her hands. It looked capable of slicing through anything.

"I also use digimon too."

"Well, welcome aboard. I'll make sure you get proper initiation later, but for now we have traitors to eliminate."

"Yay, sounds fun, let's eliminate the traitors!"

? POV

"Where are you?"

*I'm trapped in the pod behind you*

"Okay, I see it. Now what?"

*Place your hand in the middle of the pod and I will do the rest*

Norahx placed her hand on the middle of the pod. While I used the rest of my power to awaken the figure.

The pod slowly opened and I stepped out and removed my hood. Letting my silver hair flow and I opened my eyes, they gleamed ruby red.

"Now it is my turn to help you, it is the least I can do for you."

Special thanks for Red X The Thief who submitted Alica Yuki, the bubbly, partly hyper katana swinging, Digimon tamer. Thanks for the OC, full credit to Red X The Thief and please keep reviewing and reading. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs are owned by their respective owners

Chapter eighteen Unknown

Larxene POV

We prepared ourselves for the battle ahead of us. Then we opened the doors and disappearing behind them to face Vexen one last time.

This room was made of pure nothingness, nothing more nothing less. Then we saw Vexen, he was on top of a giant Nobody.

"You will never make it out of here alive. I can promise you that." Vexen said to them.

He summoned arrows of ice and started firing them at us. We were barely able to dodge them as they flew past us.

I countered his attack with my own, Mega Volt. I called down ten thousand volts of electricity down on Vexen.

His Nobody was fried. Sora, Donald and Goofy unleashed Trinity Limit to finish off the giant Nobody.

Riku continued to fire Dark Firaga balls at Vexen while I summoned lightning to fry him some more.

"Such power, how can you posses such power, it shouldn't be possible." Vexen fell to his hands and knees gasping for air.

Axel appeared and before anyone could say anything he snapped his fingers and Vexen was disintegrated by his fire.

Axel took one look at us and then he snapped his fingers disappearing into darkness, leaving us there.

Marluxia POV

We watched Riku and examined his progress. He was already at Basement level six and we had no cards left to give him.

Then the whole castle started to shake and then it suddenly stopped.

"What was that? It sounded like an earthquake." Skye said sounding concerned.

"That was Vexen. He was the Lord of this castle and his death resulted in this quake." a voice said to them.

Then a hooded figure appeared in front of us and revealed himself. It was Lexaeus, now this was interesting.

Riku and Lexaeus battled. Lexaeus was strong, but Riku was fast and he was able to keep dodging and countering.

Riku was about to deal the finishing blow, when Lexaeus knocked him into the ceiling and then fell to the ground.

Then a hooded figure appeared with a black katana and muttered something I could not understand.

"Go, Blackweargreymon, destroy him!" She said while the digimon knocked Lexaeus into the wall and raked him with it's claws.

Lexaeus faded away into nothing and the figure revealed herself as Alica Yuki.

"You must be Marluxia, yay. The flower guy. You know for a guy, you grow pretty roses!"

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, so I just said, "Thanks."

? POV

"Come closer. This will allow you to fix the chain of memories that have been broken." I explained to her.

"What is your name and why were you imprisoned?" Norahx asked me.

"I don't know why I was imprisoned, but I can tell you my name. My name is Linxy."

The whole castle started to shake, like an earthquake. It was strange, how odd.

"Somebody extremely powerful has just been killed and I'm assuming it is the Lord of the castle." I explained to them.

"We better go now, there will likely be more to die. so we better make sure that we are not one of them." I opened a Dark Corridor and the three of us together walked through and emerged at the entrance to the thirteenth floor.

It was considered the safest floor, because of the height and complications required to get this high.

Vexen is dead. The unknown is revealed. Riku is still alive and traitors still lurk about. Sora is still losing his memories and he doesn't even know how or why.

Thanks for reading and yes Linxy is my OC, if you want a detailed profile on her then PM me and I will get back to you. Keep reading and reviewing and thanks again. 


	19. Chapter 19

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter Nineteen Hyper

Marluxia POV

"So, exactly how big is the Organization?" Skye asked confused.

"Apparently we are growing more rapidly than I anticipated."

Then another Dark Corridor opened and a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Sorry about that, I don't know where all of these Nobodies are coming from. This didn't happen last time."

"I hear Vexen has been eliminated and now Lexaeus too. I'm sure Zexion is next on the list. so what's the plan?" The pink haired Nobody asked.

"We continue to keep tabs on Riku. Larxene can handle Sora and the others. We just need to make sure that Riku makes it through the castle alive." Roxas replied.

Riku finally regained consciousness and was shocked to see all of the Nobodies staring at him.

"Your going to need these, if you want to make it through the rest of the castle." Roxas said to him while handing him more world cards.

Riku stood up and walked towards the door and as the light flashed he was taken to the next world.

Mostro was the next destination. Riku seemed to know his way around the inside and in no time found the Parasite Cage.

The giant Heartless was intent on eating Riku, but he was to fast for the creature. He nimbly dodged and countered with Dark Firaga.

The creature blew up and dropped a card. Riku picked up the card and headed for the exit.

He arrived on Basement level seven and used his next card. Which took him to Halloween Town.

This world was easy for Riku. So we let him go without us and we stayed behind to discuss important things.

"So, what are we going to do when we get back? Just explain to Superior that we cleaned up and brought more to replace them?" I asked.

"Yes. We just need to make sure that Sora goes into a sleep stasis and I will make sure that I do not join with him. Since his memories are not completely destroyed. They will not find there way into my own. I have made my own memories." I explained. "I guess we should get going. If we don't get going, Riku is going to get ahead of us."

They arrived on Basement level eight and went on to the next world. It was filled with sand and Riku was nowhere to be seen.

We arrived at Basement level nine. Riku was still nowhere to be found and as we searched Olympus we found only Heartless.

When we got to Basement level ten we found Zexion leaving and Riku was gone already.

"Alica, Skye, I want the two of you to follow Zexion while we go on ahead to the top of the Basement levels." Roxas said to the two of them.

"So do you want us to eliminate him?" Skye asked.

"When he returns after failing to eliminate Riku. Then you may eliminate him in any way you see fit."

Linxy POV

"Vexen is dead. We need to make sure that Namine is able to begin repairing his memories." I explained to Norahx.

Alica POV

Zexion had already failed and the two of us were ready to eliminate him. This was going to be fun.

"You ready Skye?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Then Zexion appeared, he looked terrible. This was going to be even more fun.

Thanks for reading and please review and thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the support and criticism. 


	20. Chapter 20

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty Sleep

Norahx POV

"How do we get to Sora now?" I asked Linxy.

"Follow me. I know a shortcut, it will get us a lot quicker than the old fashioned way." Linxy opened a Dark Corridor and we walked through and emerged on the thirteenth floor of the castle.

By the time we arrived at the top, Sora and the others were already knocked out.

"There already ready for you Namine." Larxene said to her.

She snapped her fingers and the trio disappeared through darkness and emerged into the pods. Ready for the chain of memories.

Larxene snapped her fingers and she disappeared through darkness leaving them there.

"We have to go. Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked Namine.

"I'll stay with her. Don't worry I will guard her with my life." a voice said to us.

Then Riku Replica appeared before us. He looked just like the original. The only difference between the two was that he was just a Replica.

"Then I will leave her in your capable hands. Take care of her." Linxy said as she disappeared through darkness.

"I trust you will keep her safe." I snapped my fingers and disappeared through darkness following Linxy.

Alica POV

"You have no where to run. So you might as well given up now." Skye said.

"What would the fun in that be if he didn't struggle before I end him." I was ready to begin the fun.

Then another hooded figure appeared. She had silver hair and piercing red eyes and then a second hooded figure appeared after her.

"Oooooh, Zexion has been a bad Nobody. Maybe it's time we teach him a lesson." The mystery girl said in a mocking tone.

"Like I'm going to let you kill me, your crazy."

"I think we should kill Zexion now and just call it an accident. He's a traitor so why does it matter."

Man that chick is crazy, I better stay on her good side if I want to live long enough to serve Roxas.

Roxas and Marluxia appeared just in time to see the fun.

"Wait, Zexion could be more useful than we think." Roxas said.

"I've been branded a traitor. If I come back, things will not turn out well. So kill me and take this." He handed Roxas his Lexicon, the book that has recorded everything since the beginning of the organization.

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked.

"Of course. Just make sure when all of this is over you make sure Kingdom Hearts is complete."

Linxy POV

I summoned my twin ninja blades and readied myself for the kill.

"I will give you a merciful 's the least I can do," my blades sliced through his body and he faded into nothing. Ceasing to exist.

"Let's go, Riku has already conquered Ansem. It's time we leave and report to Superior." Roxas said as he opened a Dark Corridor leading to the World that Never Was.

Norahx POV

I was glad that it was finally over, numbers IV, V and VI were eliminated and we would replace them.

Roxas had already explained the situation and the three of us agreed to join his cause.

I was more concerned about Linxy. She was malicious at times. I thought she was a Nobody, but I'm not sure anymore.

We were all waiting for Xemnas to appear, but Linxy had something to say.

"I want to tell you all something. I'm not a Nobody. I have a heart, but I lack a soul. I can feel emotion, but at times I lack Morales from time to time. All sense of right and wrong doesn't matter. So I would advise caution if you are ever paired with me."

"Fascinating, I have never heard of a existence like that. Your even more unfortunate then we are." Roxas was surprised to hear of this.

"I don't need your sympathy!" She snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, please forgive me." She apologized looking away from Roxas in shame.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal." Roxas gave her a smile and she smiled in return.

That's about the time Xemnas appeared. Ready for our report on Castle Oblivion and the news on the traitors.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and don't forget all you diehard Kingdom Hearts fans the new game for a 3ds is coming out at the end of July so dont forget and thanks for reading. 


	21. Chapter 21

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty-one Reports

Roxas POV

"We have eliminated the traitors and successfully put Sora out of commission for a long time, Superior."

Xemnas seemed interested in my report. Especially the part about Sora being out of our hair for awhile.

"These three can replace the traitors. Skye number XV, Norahx number XVI and Linxy number XVII, you are now officially part of the organization." Xemnas gave the new members their rank in the organization.

"Roxas, since you have done well for these past few weeks and took care of the mess, you can train the new Nobodies. I have already spoken to Saix. Your missions will now consist of the four of you. You will be given multiple missions, you are dismissed." He disappeared through darkness leaving us alone.

"Let's take a detour before we leave for the day." I opened a Dark Corridor leading to Destiny Islands.

I walked through the darkness and emerged at the beach. The others soon appeared after me.

"Larxene if you will?" I asked as she threw a knife slicing off the star shaped fruit and her Nobody caught it.

"They say if you eat this fruit. Then the destinies of those who share it will be linked forever." Marluxia explained.

We ate the fruit, forever linking our destinies. There was no turning back. The six of us agreed to dedicate our lives to the completion of Kingdom Hearts.

Axel POV

"So the traitors are gone?"

"Yeah, with a little help the three of them are dead. It turns out Roxas and the others were loyal to the organization and helped me to get rid of the others."

"Yes, I have been informed by the Superior of the new members that will replace them and Roxas will watch over them."

"Why him?"

"He still doesn't know if he can trust the other members."

"What about you? Your his second in command."

"He has tasked me with giving Roxas at least four missions a day and to find him specific missions that will push them but not kill them. So I will be busy enough."

"What a shame. It's an even bigger shame that Superior didn't choose me."

"They would end up dead or worse if Superior left them in your care."

"Hey, way to have faith in a friend."

Namine POV

I tried to fix his memories as fast as I could. I was so used to being alone and now I didn't have to be.

Riku Replica insisted on staying with me and to protect me. So I could focus on fixing his memories.

Riku came back from checking the castle and he was carrying a bag with stuff in it. I didn't know what was inside.

"I brought cheeseburgers. I figured you were hungry so I grabbed some in Twilight Town." He handed me a cheeseburger and we took a break for lunch.

"It looks like the organization is gone. We probably won't have to deal with them for awhile."

I took a bite out of my cheeseburger and it tasted so good. Like a slice of heaven. I had no idea how he got such good cheeseburgers.

After lunch I continued to piece together his memories. They were so tangled and it was all my fault.

Xemnas POV

"Kingdom Hearts, the force that will grant us hearts. With Sora gone and roughly half of us who can use the keyblade it will be soon."

Thanks for reading and special thanks to Night Owl 904 for the Star fruit part, it has added an interesting spin to my story. Please keep reading and reviewing and thanks for reading 


	22. Chapter 22

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty-two Work

Roxas POV

I don't remember this happening. Maybe it's a result of me altering history. Whatever, I just need to focus on training the new Nobodies.

I wonder why Xenmas would choose me to train them. It's not like I care, but it doesn't make sense. Saix seems more qualified.

I walked down the hallway and into the Grey area and saw that they were already there. How did they get here before me?

Then Xigbar walked in and saw me next to a group of girls and man I was just hoping I could get out of here without having to deal with Xigbar.

"Taking all the girls out are you? Well our little Roxas is all grown up, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"

He left laughing. He thought that was hilarious. I was just glad he was gone and now I would have to explain to all of the girls in front of me. That I was not trying to make a move.

"Don't worry about it. We all know Xigbar is a idiot." Linxy said before I could say anything.

"That's good to know. I didn't want you to think that I was a perv or anything like that."

"It's fine. Well we better get on with the missions." Norahx said as she headed for Saix.

We headed for Saix to get are missions for the day. I was not sure how hard they would be.

"Your missions will be heart collection. You have a minimum amount you must collect, but their is no limit to how much you can collect. The more the better." He explained while opening the Dark Corridor.

We all walked through the darkness and emerged into Twilight Town.

"This is Twilight Town. Generally most Nobodies are born here. Except you three are the exception."

"Nobody has been able to figure out why. Maybe because this world is between light and darkness. It doesn't matter, let's collect hearts."

We found Heartless everywhere, so heart collection was going well. We stayed together, because I did not want to explain why one or more of us come back in critical condition.

Namine POV

I was trying to fix his memories, but it wouldn't work. No matter what I tried the memories would not piece together.

Riku came back and saw the look of frustration on my face and held up more cheeseburgers and soda.

I smiled, he always new how to cheer me up. He was awesome and I still can't figure out how he knew I loved cheeseburgers.

"Thanks Riku, you always know how to cheer me up."

He just smiled and we ate our cheeseburgers and they were so good and while I was eating Riku had a idea about the problem.

"Why don't we just go inside of his memories? We might be able to fix the one's that are tangling the others."

I thought about it for a second and he was right. Why don't we just do that?

"Riku your a genius." I said while giving him a hug. He was blushing but I didn't care he was awesome.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and one more thing Xigbars comments do not reflect my opinions on other people and Xigbar is just a idiot and yes I do have a girlfriend. She's awesome I love you CeciliaHeart. Anyway thanks for reading. 


	23. Chapter 23

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty-three Chain

Larxene POV

I was beat, today's mission was just ridiculous, I snapped my fingers and my Nobody appeared before me.

*Yes Mistress*

"Tomorrow we have a mission here, then afterwards we go out for dinner, you've never had cheeseburgers or actual food before it will be interesting"

*Yes Mistress*

Roxas POV

After we collected tons of hearts, to many for me to care, I decided that all of us needed sea salt ice cream.

So I took everyone to the Clock Tower and bought four sea salt ice creams and we headed up the steps.

"Be careful, it's both salty and sweet"

Linxy took a bite and she seemed surprised at first and then sad, man she must be worse off then we are.

How does a person go on without a soul, that's just brutal and I don't even know how she lost it, it must have been awful.

Norahx seemed to be enjoying the conflicting flavors, she seemed different than the other Nobodies. She could wield the keyblade, which meant I would not have to pass the power on, it required too much energy.

Alica, obviously the most hyper, she could run circles around anybody and still have energy to burn. I guess it was her nature, hyper active, she could also tame digimon, which was interesting.

Well I don't think things will ever go back to normal, hopefully Sora will stay asleep long enough for us to complete Kingdom Hearts.

Namine POV

Riku was a genius, if we fixed the memories that were interfering with the others, then I could continue repairing his memories.

"It's going to be dangerous, there's no telling what you'll find in his Chain of Memories."

"It doesn't matter, this is the only way, if we don't fix the problems, then Sora will never wake."

"Your right, I'm ready when you are."

The two of us and touched the pod and we were taken inside his memories, everything he ever saw, did or thought was here.

I felt like we were invading his privacy, but it had to be done, it was the only way to fix everything.

"Let's go Riku, we have to get to the heart of his memories, it's where the major problems are."

? POV

"Master, we have yet to locate her, she just disappeared and we have not been able to find her."

"Where could she have disappeared to, this isn't normal."

"This could be the work of Him, He has already ruined us, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Him, Master."

"It is probably His doing, but nevertheless we must still find her and then we can deal with Him."

"Of course Master, I will do as you command without fail."

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing your awesome guys 


	24. Chapter 24

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty four Secrets

After you read this don't forget to check out Dylanbagwell, Cecilia Heart, Night Owl and Caxe they have awesome stories and thanks for all of my followers without you this story would not have been a success ^^

Larxene POV

Today's mission wasn't much better than yesterday's, more hearts to capture to complete Kingdom Hearts.

My Nobody was doing a excellent job tearing through the Heartless, I summoned my knives and sliced through every Neo Shadow that got in my way.

More and more Neo Shadows popped up, there must have been at least four thousand of them.

They kept multiplying more and more and more and they would not stop it didn't look like we were going to get out of here alive.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted but it doesn't look like your going to get those cheeseburgers."

*Things happen Master I apologize for my incompetence*

"Your not incompetent, we're just surrounded by a lot of freaking Neo Shadows."

Roxas POV

Man this is brutal, but I suppose with three others helping me it's not that bad, I'm better off this way.

This time Skye was with us, it's just me and four girls who have my back and the world's out there with heart's to make us whole.

Today's mission was of course even harder than yesterday's man don't we ever get a break this is ridiculous.

"Normally Six Giant Heartless would be fine, but I've been informed that thirty Giant Heartless will be sufficient."

Is he serious, thirty Giant Heartless how in Kingdom Hearts are we going to take down Thirty Giant Heartless.

The others had just begun to arrive in the Grey area and I couldn't let them find out about the mission, at least until we get to Twilight Town.

"I'll brief you on the mission when we get to Twilight Town."

They followed me through the Corridor of Darkness and emerged into Twilight Town to fight Thirty Giant Heartless.

How in the world am I going to tell them that we have to fight and defeat Thirty Giant Heartless and stay alive at the same time.

"We already know, you don't have to worry about it."

Linxy was the first to speak and at first I had no idea what she was talking about and then it suddenly hit me.

"How did you find out?"

"I don't sleep that much so I walk around the castle spying on whatever everyone else is doing, I thought it would be advantageous to spy when we have the opportunity."

That was a good idea why didn't I think about that, I guess it's because I need more sleep than everyone else.

"Sometimes I discover things that I wish I wouldn't have found."

Her face started to turn bright red and she looked away trying not to look at us, I could only imagine the things she saw.

"Anyway Thirty Giant Heartless I guess we had better get to it."

Namine POV

Here it is, the chain of memories that was never supposed to exist, maybe if I destroy this one, yes that should work just fine.

"Riku, if you break this link then the chain of memories that have been tampered with should return to normal."

He summoned his Soul Eater keyblade and sliced at the link I pointed to and the chain disappeared into nothing.

"There, now his memories of Destiny Islands are back to normal."

? POV

"I have called you all here because one of our own has been lost in another world and we must do all that we can to save them before Him finds out.

"How Master Xenos?"

"With this."

A ship floated down from the ceiling answering many of their questions but leaving more unanswered.

Xenos

Age 17

Height 5'10

Eye Color Blood Red

Hair Color and style Long silver hair that falls to his shoulders

Weapon Blade of Light and Blade of Darkness

Skills Summons lesser Anti Lights to do his bidding

Clothes Prefers black jeans, black T-shirt and sneakers but usually wears a coat similar to the organization but with slight differences

Personality He is very protective of his fellow members and will do anything to protect them should the need arise. He can be very cold to others depending on their nature and ideals. He is the strongest of all of the Anti Lights and hopes they can all regain their light.

Bio He is the leader of a group of Anti Lights who lack a soul, he is young but has the power to destroy whole worlds if he so desires. He doesn't let it show but he cares for the safety of his fellow members. He used to be the apprentice of Him until he was betrayed and lost his soul. He hopes to complete Betwix and regain his lost soul that he longs for.

Sorry for the long update Xenos the leader of an Organization with no soul is owned by me, he is actually from a series I never posted because I didn't think it would be awesome. Anyway please keep reviewing and reading thanks again for your support 


	25. Chapter 25

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty five Birth of Nothing

Larxene POV

The Neo Shadows crawled out from pools of darkness and more followed them emerging from the never ending pit of darkness.

There was no end to the darkness, what a way to go killed by an endless amount of Neo Shadows the highlight of my life.

Namine POV

"Come on Riku here's the next chain, if we break this then more of his memories should return to normal."

Riku summoned his Soul Eater and slashed at the chain and as it shattered the trapped memories were released the tiny fragments returning to Sora.

"Those should be his memories from Traverse Town that have returned."

"We still have so many memories left to repair, let's go Riku."

Roxas POV

"Giant Heartless watch out."

A giant Talibunker flew in from the sky breathing fire and blowing stuff up, just great how many of these things do we have to kill. Alicia leaped off a house grabbed onto the Talibunker and pulled on it's ears in an attempt to control it's actions.

"Whooo Hoooo, yeah this is awesome."

At least she was keeping it under her control I didn't care as long as she destroyed the creature. Linxy was dealing with a Poison Plant those annoying flowers were spitting those poisonous seeds everywhere.

Norahx was attempting to knock the Stalwart Blade off balance to give her the advantage, the heartless sliced her arm but she quickly casted a cure spell to heal her wound.

Meanwhile I was dealing with the Veil Lizard who kept disappearing hiding from me what a coward.

I was finally able to corner the Heartless and keel it visible at the same time, that's when Skye came out of no where slicing through the oversized lizard killing it just like we had planned.

Alicia leaped off the Heartless at the last second and the Talibunker crashed into the Dustflier that had just appeared and the two creatures fell to the ground and disappeared.

Norahx fired multiple fire spells causing the Poison Plant to catch on fire which we all found amusing.

The plant flailed around and slamming it's head into the ground in an attempt to smother the flames. Norahx fired a few more spells to keep the fire going, eventually the creature disappeared it's heart collected by Kingdom Hearts.

"I think that's the last of them, let's go report to Saix and call it a day."

"Don't worry about that, I'll report to Saix and the rest of you can get some rest."

I didn't expect Norahx to insist that we get some rest while she reports to Saix, I didn't know anyone who actually wanted to volunteer to report to Saix. She was one brave Nobody or not being able to feel emotion, fearless was a better way to put it.

Norahx POV

"Thanks Norahx I really appreciate it, come on let's get some rest."

I watched as the rest of my friends went through the corridor and back to the castle to make sure that they were gone.

*Sigh* I thought they'd never leave now to get to the Clock Tower, but first I have to make sure nobody follows me there.

I was in Market Street heading up the hill towards the Clock Tower and so far nobody was following just like I was hoping.

When I reached the top of the hill I could already see who I was looking for, I walked through the glass double doors and climbed the stairs to the top.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, thirty giant heartless is no easy feat to accomplish."

"Here, the Sea Salt Ice Creams are on me."

Authors Note: Who is the mystery person if you can guess I'll give you a cookie R&R thanks guys 


	26. Chapter 26

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty six Gift

Marluxia POV

I was walking down the streets of Radiant Garden, which was looking better and better with each passing day. The main reason I was here because Roxas didn't need me and I admired the flowers that were grown in a specific area. I always wondered who took the time to grow all of these wonderful flowers and in so little time.

"Do you like the flowers?" I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me, she had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was only a few inches shorter then me and she didn't seem intimidated by my shady appearance.

"How much are they?" I asked, they were really wonderful. "5 munny for single flowers and 25 munny for bouquets." "That's a bargain, I'll take a bouquet," That was a pretty good deal, I couldn't pass up that bargain. She had a strong nostalgic Aura, I don't remember ever seeing her before, interesting.

I felt something out of place and my first instinct was to protect the girl. My hand was pierced by a small blade causing my hand to leak darkness. The girl's eyes became wide with shock, I didn't really feel anything, no pain at all.

"Organization scum, what are you doing here?" I didn't know who was talking, all I could see was a figure wearing jeans and a skimask. What an idiot, I summoned my scythe and my Nobodies, as soon as he saw that he ran.

"Dismissed," My Nobodies disappeared leaving the two of us alone, I raised my hand examining it. The girl was looking in awe at my scythe and jumped a little when it disappeared.

I pulled the knife out of my hand and it disappeared leaving no trace behind. My hand stopped leaking darkness and it looked as if nothing had happened in the first place. "Yes, I am weird and you might want to stay as far away from me as possible. More idiots like him will be back and I don't want you getting hurt over my problems."

I started to walk away but she stopped me and said, "I don't think your weird, your unique like me." "Unique huh?" "Most people either hate me or are scared of me. You think I'm unique, well that's a first."

We sat on the steps at town square and ate sea salt ice cream and didn't say anything for awhile until I broke the silence. "How do you grow flowers so fast?" "I don't know, it's like their growth accelerates when I tend to them. I don't really understand it, that's why no one talks to me. They think I'm a freak because they dont understand me."

"Their just ordinary, they couldn't possibly understand people like us because they think their perfect." When I said that she smiled a little. "Besides I can do that too," I snapped my fingers and tons of flowers grew in the empty flower beds along the square. She looked surprised, but not like other people it's like she was faking it. "I lack a heart, so no one can understand me."

"I understand you, I can't feel emotion I feel nothing. I didn't know there were others out there like me, it's good to know I'm not alone anymore." "Do you have a place to live?" "No, I can't afford to live anywhere because no one will hire me."

She looked sad and depressed, humans could really be cruel at times. "Then come with me and join us to complete Kingdom Hearts and obtain all that you desire."

She nodded her head in response and I snapped my fingers and her whole body was consumed in darkness. When the darkness subsided she was wearing the Organization clothing.

I explained everything to the Superior and she became the newest member number XIX, The Angelic Rose. I showed her my room and she was just blown away at the sight of it. My room was like a balcony that opened up to the castle, flowers were everywhere and a spiral staircase that led up to another room.

"What's up there?" She sounded curious, probably wondering why there was another floor up there. "Just a second floor that has a room as big as mine and a pretty good view." "Mind if I take it?" Why she seemed interested was a mystery, but I didn't mind the more the merrier I guess. "Sure, you can have it, it's good to have some company every now and then. You don't have to worry, I'm not a psycho or anything like that." "That's reassuring." Well she's got sarcasm down, you can add that as a favorite for Nobodies.

I uncovered my face revealing my pink hair and my green blue eyes, she found my appearance interesting. "You have a unique hair style you know that?" "It's been said before," I couldn't help grinning, which just made her laugh and I found myself laughing. I guess you could say we were two peas in a pod.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and check out my newest story Betwix Never Ending Sorrow please read and review I would really like that 


	27. Chapter 27

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty seven Death

Larxene POV

Before darkness took my body the ground started to shake violently for some odd reason and I heard a voice. "Dance Water Dance," then I passed out.

Roxas POV

So tired, I need some sleep before I pass out from exhaustion. The missions, the Heartless, their all getting stronger. The price of defying Fate I guess, but I've grown stronger and I will prevail. I can't let Sora destroy us all this time things will be different, I can promise you that.

"Xion, the time is coming, Sora is recovering his memories at a rapid pace. When he awakens he will destroy us, are you ready to defy Fate?"

Norahx POV

"The end is coming can you feel it? I can't quite understand why I know, but I just do." "I can feel it too, it's like the calm before the storm." He's right I just know he is, but what's going to happen to us, I'm not sure anymore.

Namine POV

With the help of Riku we were able to fix all of the bugs, the last one's were almost finished. Now he can finally awaken and he should return to normal, hopefully all of this will just go away. "Let's go Riku we've done our part," something appeared and grabbed my arm. Riku slashed at the arm that had taken hold of me and it released it's grip on me.

An Anti Sora appeared before us with a blank expression on it's face. This is what I was afraid of, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Riku we have to get out of here now," before he could say anything I warped the two of us out of Soras memories.

"We have to get out of here now," the darkness emerged from Sora and the Anti Sora took form. We didn't have the power to fight this thing, we needed help before it's too late. We opened a Dark Corridor and ran through closing it behind us and we appeared in Twilight Town.

Larxene POV

I woke up to Demyx fighting Neo Shadows and completely destroying the creatures. He summoned pillars of water that destroyed everything it touched. His Nobodies made quick work of the survivors and in no time they were destroyed.

I can't believe it, saved by Demyx oh the irony, now I just have to figure out how long I've been out. Then it started to rain as if it wasn't dreary enough without the rain. Well I don't pretend to understand the mysteries of our world or how everything works, I'm just here to make sure Roxas achieves his goal.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing your awesome guys 


	28. Chapter 28

Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter twenty eight Fall

Xigbar POV

*The first to fall will be you*

"Who's there, show yourself," I saw a strange humanoid shadow appear before me holding a keyblade. "What are you doing here tiger," it didn't respond to what I was saying, what was up with this thing.

Before I could respond the creature had already stabbed it's keyblade through me and I could my life force fading. Who was this guy, the last thing I asked myself before fading away into nothing.

Xaldin POV

*You will be the third to fall*

"Hmm, who's there," I was trying to enjoy some peace and quite, but no matter where I go I can't find quiet. I felt something pierce through me, but it was too late and I faded into nothing.

Axel POV

"Why does this always happen to me, he Luxord how are you holding up." "Not well I'm afraid, it looks like our luck has run out." Man this is brutal, the two of us faded away into nothing.

Larxene POV

As I opened my mouth to say something we were all slaughtered, we fell to the ground slowly fading away. "I failed Roxas, I'm sorry."

Roxas POV

The door was busted down and three bodies fell into my room, Skye, Alicia and Linxy, all dead. "How," my life was taken in seconds and all I could do was watch helplessly as Xion was killed as well.

Xenmas POV

Something is here, someone has been killing us but who are they and what is there purpose.

Namine POV

The creature killed Riku and I was dying, but at least it was with Riku. "I'm sorry," was all I could say tears staining my eyes. He leaned forward to give me a kiss and then the two of us faded away.

? POV

The Organization has met there end as I planned and soon the rest of them will fall soon enough.

Author's Note: This is the end thanks for reading and I'm making a sequel so check it out and keep reviewing 


End file.
